


Bad Neighbors

by uniteseparately



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Erwin is a dork, Hate to Love, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unfortunate Meetings, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniteseparately/pseuds/uniteseparately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith is a sack of shit.</p><p>Or</p><p>There is a difference between unlucky... and just unfortunate. Somehow, their encounters fell between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> So this marks my first fanfic. (I tried.... I tried so hard)  
> Feedback is always appreciated!

 

 

The man across the hall is a sack of shit.

A complete and utter sack of shit with his perfect golden hair and blue eyes that one could fall into helplessly- _**no**_. Sack of shit. End of story.

Levi likes to think he has always known this. Like it was some proverbial destiny written 2,000 years ago in history books that he knows, and has always known, that Erwin Smith is a sack of outrageously charming and handsome shit. He is sure of it. And how ever desperately he's tried to shake that giant piece of human from his mind, Erwin remains lodged right between the two halves of his brain like some fucking parasite. Or tumor. Or  both.

Levi collapses against his small sofa and looks at the blank screen of his TV with a grimace and a sigh that could level the whole city of New York if it had to. Another night avoiding that man it is, left alone with fuck-tastic soap operas.

God, he needs a drink.

_-Six Months Ago-_

Levi sighs, keys jingling soundly in his pocket as he treks the horrible stairwell towards his apartment. Why the hell did he think it was a good idea to get an apartment on the tenth floor of a building that doesn't even own an elevator? He swears the stairs try to make his life horrible, always never ending after a long day at work. Or when he's carrying groceries, or when he's running away from Hanje- _God no_. Even the mention of their name sends a shiver of dread down his spine. He didn't even know why he agreed to their overly excited invitation of drinks that night. It was true they had known each other for years and they didn't have work the next day. But _shit_ , he should have known staying out with them so late would destroy his very soul.

And seemingly, it would add another flight of stairs.

So here Levi was, finally dragging himself up the last flight at two in the fucking morning and pushing the door open to the tenth floor hallway only to find his door blocked by some big ass couch. And some big ass man. Both stuck within the doorway of the apartment across from Levi's own. If he didn't have a few glasses of wine coursing through his veins right now Levi is sure he would have ripped that couch to shreds with only his teeth. Sadly all he could muster up right now was the urge to murder the blonde wedged up snugly against the door frame and the back of the couch. After a few minutes of Levi thinking of every possible way of slaughtering this man without getting his shoes dirty he approaches the  side of the couch that is getting really friendly with his door.

Too friendly.

"You're blocking my door." The blonde jumps a little, head snapping towards the raven-haired man quickly.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, shut it, then opened it once more. Oh look at that. He's flustered. How. Fucking. _Cute_. (And that was meant with the utmost sarcasm Levi could contain). "I'm so sorry but it... it seems I'm stuck." He gave a little chuckle like the whole situation was hilarious.

_It wasn't._

Levi narrowed his eyes even more, like it was possible, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So it seems. In front of my door."

The taller man looked over, deep blue eyes a little pleading. Damn fool probably wants help. Levi scoffed to himself, eyes trying to bore holes right through his head. Maybe with him dead the couch would be easier to move the hell away from his door.

The awkward silence hung in the air until Levi let a puff of air out, directing his glare to the couch instead. The damned guy isn't going to move it by himself, and the sooner it's moved the sooner he can sleep. Without warning Levi hoisted up his side of the couch shoving it with all his might through the man’s door. The groans of pain were music to his ears as he slammed the door behind him.

He slept peacefully that night dreaming of blue eyes being squashed by large couches.

\-----

Levi woke with a start, silver eyes snapping open to be met with a large ball of pure white fur pressed up so snugly with his face.

‘’Fuck you Shiva...’’ the raven-haired male grumbled halfheartedly as he scratched behind the feline’s large ears. He hated cats. He hated animals in general. They were like children. All the damned things did was sleep. Eat. Shit. And repeat. Except unlike children, these little spawns of Satan were wrapped up in fur. Levi would never forget when Hanje unceremoniously dropped the squirming mess of cat in his arms declaring the vermin as ‘’a birthday present’’.

He does not like the cat.

_He absolutely does not._

With a huff of his chest, Levi disposed of the fluffy white ball and sat up blearily. 8:36. _Damn_ , he slept too long. He threw his feet over the side of his bed, grumbling as he stood on wobbly legs. The soft sound of feet scuffing across perfectly clean rugs as he threw on a small blue robe across his shoulders. Levi moved to the kitchen on autopilot, lean fingers fumbling around for that shit that was commonly called instant coffee. Fuck whoever invented it. Levi is sure that if it didn’t wake him up so well he would never even ingest the stuff. Probably wouldn’t even consider it digestible by the human body. He hummed gently to himself, setting the kettle full of water and leaning down to pet the stupid cat purring like a motor down by his feet.

One day he would kick Shiva out. One day.

Levi snorted to himself before glancing up at the trash can. ‘’Tche,’’ he grumbled, ‘’ How the fuck does it do that?’’ He rose, yanking the bag out with probably a little more force than necessary. There has to be some sort of evil little trash elves or something breaking into his apartment just to torment him because _he_ sure as hell isn’t producing this much shit. He shot an accusing glance towards the cat still purring around his feet.

‘’I bet _you_ let them in you traitor.’’

He swore Shiva glared back.

After slipping into his slippers (and spraying more than enough disinfectant on the bag) he opened his door to dispose of the disgusting trash. Ten flights down. That proves it. The stairs really _did_ hate him. And so with a grimace that could make any man cry, Levi descended down the stairs of hell, unaware of the cracked door he left behind.

 


End file.
